Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 11 - dom & sub, Yumalia
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 11


When Yugo was told to close his eyes, the Eliatrope instinctively puckered his lips, expecting Amalia to begin their night with a long, sweet kiss. When it did not happen, he shivered in anticipation of what else Amalia would do with his naked body.

Restraining it with vines was not something he expected.

In a split of a second magical ropes ensnared his ankles and wrists, spreading his arms and legs apart, leaving him completely exposed on his girlfriend's royal bed. Amalia stood right next to it, pressing her hand to to the wall, her magic flowing through the leafy structure of the castle.

She feasted on the body of young Eliatrope squirming and wriggling, trying to escape her little surprise. Yugo was not complaining about his restraining, even though Amalia knew he'd rather have control over his actions towards her… especially in bed. Today, however, she thought she might need to remind him who was he dating.

\- So, Yugo, feeling good? I didn't make them too tight, did I? - she mocked him  
\- Amalia…! - Yugo was only able to let out a short cry before princess put a finger on his mouth, shutting him completely.

She then straddled him and only after she crawled to his head and manoeuvred her body so that her opening right above his mouth she let him continue his complaining. Fortunately for her, Yugo immediately started caressing her velvety folds, performing agonizingly slow licks between them, fondling each of them individually and finally stroking her swollen button, causing her body to shake with each lick.

Amalia occasionally pressed her crotch down the Eliatrope's face, hearing his grunts and moans, but again no complaints (not that she could..,). On the contrary, Yugo seemed to enjoy pleasuring her girlfriend that way, and soon the Sadida princess was desperately clutching the bedframe columns, readying herself for an oncoming orgasm. It came swiftly, flooding the face of her young lover, giving him the sample of her fragrant, unique smell and taste.

\- I think I should repay you for that… - she sang, recovering from her climax.

Amalia changed position, and was about to - much to Yugo's delight - turn around, but instead she straddled him again, this time much closer to his crotch. She took his stiff length, uncovered the red, glistening head and rose her thighs, ready to impale him in one swift move.

But instead, she simply laid his penis back on his stomach and lowered herself so that the edge of her pussy touched Yugo's rod.

Then, she begun her moves.

If Yugo's tongue was slow, then Amalia might have not been advancing at all. All Yugo could feel was the tingling sensation constantly firing all through his entire length - the same feeling that happened when Amalia was pleasuring him with her mouth or hands - except slower. Much, much slower.

From his restricted position, Yugo saw Amalia's wicked smirk on her face, getting wider the more she realised how her slow love torture affects her lover's mind. All Yugo needed, no, desired, was to be inside her, in any form and in any position, as long as he would be able to feel her tightness and wetness around his member. But, all he could do was to writhe and recoil underneath his girlfriend, taunting him even more by giving the exposed head delicate touches every time it unsheathed.

At some point, though, Amalia understood that her slow tormenting would have an unexpectedly premature finish, as Yugo's breathing became more erratic, and his body was spasming underneath her more often. She sped up her tempo, causing enormous throbbing in Yugo's loins to build up even faster than before, making him let out a weak and pleading cry.

\- Ami, please…  
\- Don't you "Ami" me, Yugo. - Amalia snapped, stopping her moves.  
\- Amalia! Don't stop, please! - she received in return.

Graciously granting his wish, Amalia resumed her movements, bringing the Eliatrope back to the edge of his climax. Before her boyfriend could shout her name, she grabbed his twitching member and in one swift move impaled herself on it, ending Yugo's suffering and accepting the torrential flood of his release. Yugo's orgasm shook his body, as he emptied himself inside his girlfriend, painting her inner walls with streams of warm, thick seed from his blue balls, ending his curse. Failing to contain himself, he kept arching, wriggling even more now that the waves of pleasure were spreading through his body.

Being completely overwhelmed by his own orgasm, Yugo initially hasn't noticed that the vines around his hands and feet got weaker, as their mistress was busy caressing her opening, now overflowing with her juices mixed with Yugo's copious release.

Amalia felt his freed hands joining hers and could only produce the same soft whimpers as Yugo a few minutes ago when he helped her caressing her pussy again. Her second orgasm was even more powerful that the first one, spraying more of her fluids on Yugo's fingers, which she promptly licked off.

Completely exhausted, the couple collapsed, exchanging kisses and touches, reliving the few heated and exciting moments they experienced together.

\- So, how was it Yugo? It wasn't too uncomfortable, was it?

As soon as they fallen to bed, Amalia's bossy and controlling tone was immediately substituted by the caring, gentle one, which Yugo found very comforting.

\- Nah, it was… new. - he laughed. - But you know what it means, right?  
\- Of course. - Amalia returned the mischievous smile that formed on her boyfriend's face.

She knew that now, the race of constant one-upping each other was on, and that one night she would had the opportunity to see the dominant and imperious side of Yugo first-hand. And she was already looking forward to it.


End file.
